When the vehicle is at a stop, the driver or the passenger may wish to open the vehicle door; however, such a door-opening event may be carried out with oversight of passing-by pedestrians, bikers or automobiles due to limited eyesight or insufficient lighting, such that harm may be imparted onto the pedestrians, bikers or automobile operators who have entered or are about to enter into the path over which the vehicle door is to be opened.
Certain existing technologies employ the use of vehicle onboard facilities such as vehicle lights or speakers to alert the passing-by pedestrians with warning signals. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,546 discloses a warning device to provide alerts to passing-by pedestrians prior to the door being opened, where the warning device uses warning lights coming from existing onboard devices such as front and rear turning lights, side signal lights or brake lights.